


Up All Night

by lensheadey



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lensheadey/pseuds/lensheadey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghost girls have a slumber party. Kevin wasn't invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

Abby looked up from her wonton soup to see Holtzmann walking through the front door with a giant bag in her hands. 

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Holtzmann was struggling due to the weight of her bag.

"Let me help." Abby walked towards her and tried to grab the bag.

"I got it. I got it." Jillian shuffled towards one of the tables with the least amount of things on it. Standing on her tippy toes, she attempted to put the bag on the counter.

"This is painful to watch." From a booth on the other side of the room, Patty stood up and walked to where Holtzmann was struggling. "Lift with your knees," she shouted.

Erin was watching the event unfold from the kitchen. "She's too little and it's too heavy, Patty. Help her, please."

"Wait! I can do it." Holtzmann had managed to get the bag on top of her back and shoulders, and was about to lift it up when Patty quickly took it from her and placed it on the counter.

Abby walked to stand beside Patty and Holtzmann. "What's in that thing?"

"Just some gizmos I found on the street." Holtzmann dumped the contents of the bag onto the counter.

"I thought you went out to get food." Erin walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I did. Then I spotted a dumpster and lost track of time." Jillian smiled at the pile of garbage on the counter and ran to the other side.

She put her glasses on and grabbed a blow torch. Holtzmann turned it on and grinned. "Give me a couple of hours. I'm gonna cook up something cool."

Patty, unamused, shook her head. "Holtzy, you need to eat. You forgot to do that today. That was the point of you going to get food, remember?"

Holtzmann groaned. "There's a box of pop-tarts in the kitchen. I'll eat one later."

"What if we had a real home-cooked meal tonight and turned it into a slumber party? We could eat and watch some movies?" Abby offered.

Erin raised her eyebrows. "Aren't we a little... old for slumber parties?"

Abby looked genuinely offended. "You're never too old for slumber parties! I'm gonna run to the store to grab a few things for tonight. Does anyone have a preference for what we eat?"

Patty spoke up first. "Anything but seafood. That stuff is nasty." She shook her head in disapproval.

Abby thought for a moment. "What about spaghetti and meatballs?"

"With garlic bread?" Erin asked, now interested.

"But of course," Abby replied.

Patty turned to walk back to the booth. Erin followed, taking a sip of her coffee before saying, "And maybe popcorn. For the movie."

Abby smiled. "That's the spirit!"

Holtzmann, who had been fiddling with the stuff she had found, added, "We could make smores using the blow torch!"

**Author's Note:**

> feels good feels organic


End file.
